


His, Hers, and Theirs

by punkcatknitter



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, minuscule spoilers for AYITL, seriously you won't get it unless you've already seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcatknitter/pseuds/punkcatknitter
Summary: "That's the kid."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't even finished watching Winter and I knew I wanted to write this story. It's been nearly a decade since I wrote in this fandom, but I suspected I wouldn't be able to watch the new series without getting drawn back in. 
> 
> And a very special thanks to all of my Lit friends from the s-h.org days for staying in touch and always being supportive.

**His, Hers, and Theirs**

 

“That’s the kid.”

Lorelai held her hand over her eyes and squinted over at Luke. Somehow he had convinced her that a Little League game would be a fun way to spend a Saturday afternoon. The weather was just perfect. She was only half paying attention to the game, mostly she was enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin and pondering if the refreshment table someone had set up had any decent coffee.

But Luke was enjoying himself.

When Lorelai was paying attention, she was watching a group of three kids she suspected would be much more suited to the chess club than Little League. So far they had spent most of the game running around in the outfield and trying not to lose the ball. (They usually lost the ball.) Unless she’d lost count, they were on their fifth replacement baseball and the game wasn’t even halfway over.

She followed Luke’s gaze onto the field, watching the little boy playing right field who had just run off in the middle of an inning to use the bathroom. (Presumably, giving the way he was running with his legs pressed together.)

It was Joey Parker. Joey was the littlest of the five Parker boys, and from what she could tell, was trying his absolute best to play as well as possible despite his complete lack of athletic ability.

Joey’s mother had taken off the previous year. Rumor had it she’d run off with a guy she’d met at a gas station in Hartford. Joey and his brothers were being raised by their father Keith, a burly lumber mill owner who looked completely disgusted as his kid left the field.

Lorelai looked back at Luke, who had this funny little smile on his face. Her brows furrowed, trying to make sense of his expression.

She had a feeling there was something he was trying to tell her, in his odd little Luke way, but she couldn’t quite figure it out.

“What do you mean, ‘that’s the kid’?” she finally asked, dropping her exhausted hand down as the blinding sun finally tucked itself behind a cloud.

Luke turned and made eye contact. His blue eyes were soft and thoughtful and he still had this hazy smile on his face.

“Our kid. “That’s our kid.”

“Are we going to kidnap him?” Lorelai quipped, her mind swirling with the implications of his statement. “Because I’m pretty sure that Keith might not mind. On the other hand, Taylor would be sure to have a fit about it, when he noticed.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to kidnap him,” he said, in that long suffering tone he seemed to use a lot since joining the Gilmore family.

“Then what?” Lorelai bit her lip. She was pretty sure she knew where he was going with this subject now, but she really needed to hear it from him. From his mouth.

Luke leaned towards her, his elbows resting on his knees. “I’ve been thinking about that movie you made me watch a couple weeks ago. You know, the one with the crazy redhead who marries that guy with a billion kids and nobody’s boots ever fit?”

“Your’s, Mine, and Ours,” Lorelai said softly. It was a Lucille Ball classic about a widow with eight kids who married a widower with ten of his own, and then they end up having a child of their own at the end. They bought their rain boots in bulk, and one scene featured a little boy getting stuck with a pair about four sizes too large. When she’d found out that Luke had never seen the movie, naturally she had to pull out the DVD.

She hadn’t even realized that he’d been paying attention.

“Well, we’ve got one of yours,” Luke said softly. “And we’ve got one of mine.” He nodded towards April, who was lounging on a blanket nearby ignoring the game, her nose buried in a book Jess had given her the week before.

Lorelai held her breath. Was he actually asking her this? In the middle of a Little League game?

“How about one that’s ours?”

 

_SEVEN YEARS LATER..._

 

“What the hell is he doing?” Luke threw his hands up in the air and groaned in frustration. He slumped down in his chair.

Lorelai sat beside him in a matching green folding chair, hand over her mouth as she tried not to laugh too hard. “I think he’s doing the potty dance.”

“Aw, geez,” Luke buried his face in his hands. “I can’t even watch.”

William Lucas Danes was bouncing around in the outfield, his legs pressed tightly together above the knees, appearing to be having the time of his life. When he caught sight of his mother looking his way, he grinned and waved happily at her.

“Is it over?” Luke muttered, hands still pressed over his eyes.

“Not unless Kirk slipped him a Pamper in the dugout.” How exactly Kirk wound up coaching the Stars Hollow Little League team, no one had been able to figure out.

Luke sighed again and dropped his hands. “Didn’t he go to the bathroom during the last break?”

Lorelai shook her head. “He was too busy listening while you gave him all that sage advice on the epic game of baseball.”

“Sure, try and blame it on me. He got your tiny bladder.”

She wasn’t sure why he was so upset. There had already been five unscheduled bathroom breaks during the game so far. They were only six years old. Every one of them had a tiny bladder.

William hopped a few more times before finally giving up and running off the field, towards the Porta Potties that were set up just for that purpose. There was a chorus of groans from the other parents around the.

Lorelai leaned her head into Luke’s shoulder. “That’s our kid.”

Luke sighed and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. “Yeah. That’s our kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _His, Hers, and Theirs_ was actually one of the working titles for the original _Yours, Mine, and Ours._


End file.
